Dracarys
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Daenerys avait toujours écouté avec attention les conseils de Missandei. Et elle allait mettre à exécution son dernier conseil.


Bonjour camarades !

Attention spoil saison 8 !

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF avec pour thème **Cheveux. **Il est centré sur Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei et essaye d'expliquer le massacre commis par la Targaryen dans l'épisode 5 de la dernière saison. Comme beaucoup de monde cette saison s'est montrée assez décevante pour moi toutefois je trouve un peu exagéré certains commentaire concernant sa folie, arrivant beaucoup trop vite pour certains. Je trouve qu'on trouve des signes de la folie Targaryen chez Daenerys depuis la saison 1 (Faire brûler ses ennemis par exemple...). Bref là n'est pas le sujet, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Burn them all ! _

_Fire and Blood_

_Dracarys_

Tels étaient les mots associés aux Targaryens. Pendant longtemps Daenerys avait souhaité qu'ils ne soient plus aussi connotés négativement, qu'ils ne soient plus liés à elle de cette façon. Elle voulait qu'ils incarnent sa puissance, son intransigeance envers ses ennemis, ceux qui se dressaient contre elle et les oppresseurs. Elle y avait réussi jusque là. Elle avait été l'Imbrûlée, la Mère des dragons, la Briseuse de chaînes, Mhysa.

Elle avait libéré les esclaves d'Essos. Elle avait participé à aider le Nord, à lutter contre les morts. Et malgré tout, les gens ne la voyait que comme une descendante et réplique de ses ancêtres. Aerys, le roi fou, Aerion Targaryen... Ils ne voyaient qu'en elle la folie et la tyrannie.

Elle voulait leur hurler que c'était faux, qu'elle n'était pas la reine dragon brûlant tout sur son passage pour devenir la reine des cendres. Mais cela n'avait suffit à rien.

Le Nord l'avait accueillie avec sa froideur habituelle, les sœurs Stark avec méfiance. On avait vu d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée des Dothrakis, des Immaculés et de ses enfants alors qu'ils étaient leurs sauveurs. Ils auraient du leur en être reconnaissant. Ils auraient du l'aimer pour ça. Plier le genoux devant la Reine qu'elle était. Mais les gens du Nord n'en avait que faire. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour les Stark. Elle avait vu dans leur regards l'amour, l'admiration qu'ils avaient pour Jon et même Sansa. Bien sûr elle pouvait le comprendre. Tous les deux s'étaient battus pour reprendre leur maison et protéger les leurs, mais ne venait-elle pas de faire de même ? De les protéger contre une menace plus terrible qu'elle n'aie jamais imaginé ? Contre la menace que représentait Cersei ? Pourquoi ne l'aimaient-ils pas elle ?

Jorah l'avait aimé et elle n'avait jamais pu lui rendre cet amour. Il était mort en la protégeant, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il n'était plus là.

Missandei. Sa chère Missandei. Morte, le fer aux poignets, prisonnière alors qu'elle l'avait libérée. Qu'elle lui avait promis que cela n'arriverait plus.

Elle se revoyait tressant les cheveux de sa confidente, la rassurant sur le fait que les Immaculés ne pouvaient pas être intéressés par elle, avant de découvrir que cela était faux. Elle avait vu l'idylle naissance entre Missandei et Vers Gris, la soutenant. Elle avait écouté Missandei parler pendant des heures de Naath, cet île merveilleuse, de ses habitants et de ses papillons lui promettant qu'elle la verrait de nouveau un jour.

_Dracarys !_

Missandei ne verrait plus jamais son île natale. Elle le lui tresserait plus les cheveux le matin. Elle ne sourirait plus quand elle verrait Vers Gris, songeant à un futur avec lui, doux, agréable, paisible.

_Dracarys !_

Le mot résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête.

_Brûle !_

Les conseils de son amie avaient toujours été précieux. Elle l'avait toujours écoutée, l'encourageant à se montrer sincère, à ne pas la craindre. Elle ne lui en aurait jamais fait. Même si cela lui aurait déchiré le cœur, si elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait rejoindre Naath alors elle lui aurait donné la permission de partir, même si cela signifiait qu'elle n'allait sans doute plus jamais revoir son amie.

La douleur de Vers Gris la touchait aussi. Désormais il était le seul qui lui était totalement dévoué, qui l'aimait, qui comprenait sa douleur. Elle n'avait plus que lui et Drogon. Jon... Jon avait peur. Il ne l'aimait plus comme il l'avait aimé sur ce bateau. Il l'avait trahie.

Sans doute aurait-elle du écouté la lady de Winterfell et attendre avant d'attaquer Kings Landing mais cela voulait dire qu'elle retardait l'échéance, qu'elle retardait ce moment, ce moment où elle pouvait enfin s'asseoir sur le trône et qu'elle pourrait enfin régner, être la Reine.

Si elle avait écouté Sansa, Missandei serait sans doute encore en vie. Cersei serait sans doute plus forte aussi. Elle serait encore assise sur son trône.

Écouter Tyrion ne lui avait fait que perdre, que se faire détester.

Alors qu'elle survolait la ville, juchée sur Drogon et que les cloches sonnaient, Daenerys décida d'appliquer le dernier conseil de Missandei.

_Dracarys._

* * *

**NDA:** Aerion Targaryen était un prince, fils de Maekar I Targaryen, connu sous le nom d'Aerion le Monstrueux ou Aerion le Flamboyant. Il était persuadé d'être un dragon dans une enveloppe humaine et a bu une tasse de feu grégeois, persuadé qu'il de métamorphoserait en dragon. Ce qui l'a bien évidemment tué.


End file.
